Fiebre
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Si estás lo suficientemente bien para decir eso y amenazarme, supongo que también te encuentras lo suficientemente bien como para cumplirla. – Y sonriendo pícaramente terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios. HHr. Oneshot.


Hola!

Es la primera vez que me atrevo con algo un poco más subido de tono, normalmente me quedó a las puerta o lo dejo entrever, pero nunca había escrito algo como esto, así que espero que no sea un desastre y que valga la pena.

La idea es de Julieta, yo solo escribo lo que me parece.

Por cierto, poner títulos no se me da muy bien, si a alguien se le ocurre alguno mejor soy toda oídos.

FIEBRE 

Harry se removió inquieto en el sofá. Tenía calor, estaba cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo; el mes de junio no era un buen mes para ponerse enfermo y tener que estar tapado para curarse. Intentó cambiar de posición para estar más cómodo, pero no pudo; una ligera presión a la altura de su pecho se lo impedía. Entonces abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba y que era eso que le impedía moverse.

Lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue la visión más hermosa que recordaba haber tenido jamás. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en el sofá y había colocado su cabeza en su pecho al quedarse dormida. Su melena rizada se esparcía delicadamente por el abdomen de Harry y entonces se percató que algo suave y sedoso se deslizaba entre sus dedos y observó con una sonrisa, que sus dedos se habían perdido entre el cabello de Hermione.

Ahora recordaba que ella se había quedado a cuidarlo y le tapó con una manta diciéndole: "Tienes que taparte porque tienes que sudar para poder curarte pronto" y entonces se había sentado apoyada en el sofá con un libro y había empezado a leerlo en voz alta como si le estuviera leyendo un cuento cuando en verdad lo que hacía era leer el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Harry sonrió, solo ella haría algo así.

Harry se permitió observar a Hermione tranquilamente.

Empezó por su pelo, el cual ya conocía, enmarañado a simple vista, suave al tacto y con olor a rosas, igual que toda ella; su cara, la conocía a la perfección, cada día se quedaba embobado al menos cinco veces mirándola y memorizando sus facciones, sus ojos, que ahora permanecían cerrados eran del color de la miel y brillaban con luz propia ante cualquier circunstancia y sus labios rosados eran tan suaves como el algodón y sabían a fresas, por eso mismo desde que los probó, las fresas se habían convertido en la comida favorita de Harry.

Siguió bajando, pero algo lo detuvo en su recorrido, Hermione tenía algo en la mano derecha que brillaba con el reflejo del sol, intentó enfocar la vista para descubrir que era y comprobó con sorpresa que no veía más allá de lo que tenía delante de la nariz, entonces comprendió que aquello que brillaba en la mano de Hermione era sus gafas, seguramente ella se las había quitado después de quedarse dormido para que no le molestaran. Volvió a sonreír, su Hermione siempre tan pendiente de todos los detalles y tan preocupada por los demás. En el regazo de la chica Harry pudo observar que el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ descansaba tranquilamente tras servir a su finalidad.

Entonces volvió a retomar su recorrido por el cuerpo de Hermione y reparó, sorprendido, que el vestido de Hermione estaba más abierto de lo que recordaba y dejaba entrever un camino que se formaba entre sus senos.

Apartó la vista rápidamente, respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse. Creyó que la fiebre le subía de nuevo. Solo con imaginar como seria descubrir con sus manos y probar con sus labios de nuevo ese territorio, le hacía hervir la sangre y empezar a sudar. Él intentaba desviar sus pensamientos hacía cosas menos placenteras como por ejemplo una clase de pociones con Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix y Voldemort, pero ni aún así conseguía evitar pensar en como seria descubrir y probar toda la piel del cuerpo de Hermione que ella se empeñaba en mantener oculta debajo de montones de ropa, pero el momento actual era superior a sus fuerzas, seguramente Hermione también tenia calor, era normal en pleno mes de junio y encerrados en el salón mientras el resto del mundo jugaba en las piscinas o las playas para pasar el calor, y por eso se había desabrochado los primeros botones del vestido para refrescarse un poco, o quizá se había desbrochado solos y la chica ni se había dado cuenta; lo que llevaba al pobre Harry al borde de la locura y la desesperación.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas al intentar no pensar en como seria la mejor manera de terminar de desabrochar esos diminutos botones que separaban el cuerpo de Hermione del tacto de sus manos, pero no había manera, al parecer su cerebro, había decidido que no lo dejaría descansar en paz. Miles de imágenes de Hermione llegaron a su mente: ligera de ropa, tumbada en la cama, y él abrazándola mientras se besaban con pasión; suspiros ahogados salían de su garganta y ella gemía sin poder contenerse. Soltó un ligero gemido de frustración. La fiebre, el amor y el deseo por la mujer que descansaba a su lado le hacían ver e imaginar cosas poco sanas en ese momento, y lo supo en cuanto algo más que su imaginación empezó a despertarse en él.

Al parecer su gemido despertó a Hermione porque abrió los ojos y se incorporó para poder mirarlo directamente a sus esferas esmeraldas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? – preguntó con preocupación en la voz.

- Mejor, gracias. – Mentía, Harry mentía y él sabía que Hermione lo sabía.

- Harry, no me mientas – Bingo, ahí estaba.

Hermione puso su mano en la frente de Harry para poder tomarle la temperatura. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Harry y tembló al momento en que ella hacia contacto con su piel.

- Harry, estas temblando, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

Hermione se levantó un poco del suelo para inclinarse más hacía Harry y poder tomarle mejor la temperatura y verlo mejor; pero con el movimiento el holgado vestido que llevaba se separó de su piel obsequiándole a Harry una hermosa visión de sus senos cubiertos por el fino sujetador blanco, lo que provocó que la temperatura de Harry subiera unos grados más y no precisamente por la fiebre. Hermione se preocupó aun más al ver como de pronto Harry se ponía tan rojo como un tomate; así que se puso de rodillas para inclinarse más hacia él, provocando que su escote todavía cediera más campo de visión para el desesperado Harry.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás muy rojo y te ha subido la fiebre. Voy a llamar a…

Harry la sujetó por la muñeca a la vez que hablaba.

- No es necesario, no es fiebre lo que tengo. Y tampoco tengo frío, lo que tengo es… eres tu que me estás poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Yo? Si no estoy haciendo nada. – Hermione parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Hermione, no es que no me guste lo que veo, porque me encanta, pero como no te apartes o te tapes un poco pronto, no creo que pueda contenerme mucho tiempo más.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione reparó en la situación en la que se encontraba y del espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo a Harry pero, contrario a lo que el chico pensó, Hermione no se sonrojó ni se apartó rápidamente para taparse, si no que se reclinó más hacia él hasta poner sus labios a la altura de los de él y, antes de unirlos en un beso habló en un susurro.

- Si estás lo suficientemente bien para decir eso y amenazarme, supongo que también te encuentras lo suficientemente bien como para cumplirla. – Y sonriendo pícaramente terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Harry no tuvo que responder con palabras a la pregunta no realizada de Hermione. Respondió de la mejor forma que encontró: devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión e intensidad que ella le ofrecía y demandaba.

Sus bocas se abrieron para dejar pasar a sus lenguas que se encontraron a medio camino y se acariciaron a modo de saludo antes de continuar con su camino para inspeccionar ese territorio ya conocido por ambas.

Las manos de Hermione se movieron ágiles y veloces hasta entrelazarse con el pelo de Harry el cual acariciaron con suavidad. Las manos de él fueron a parar a la cintura de Hermione ayudándola a subir del todo al sofá y tumbándola encima suyo. El peso de Hermione sobre su cuerpo era la mejor sensación que Harry había experimentado nunca, y no se cansaría jamás de sentirla.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad a una velocidad vertiginosa y las manos de ambos ya no pudieron quedarse quietas por más tiempo en sus lugares y Harry pronto descubrió que los botones del vestido de Hermione se separaban de su prisión sólo con el toque de sus manos. Sonrió.

- Me gusta este vestido – dijo separando sus labios de los de su chica – Sobretodo los botones, deberías ponértelo más a menudo. – Y, evitando que ella pudiera responder volvió a besarla con pasión.

A estas alturas Hermione ya había conseguido dejar a Harry sin camiseta y estaba apunto de dejarlo también sin los pantalones cuando fue separada de su objetivo por Harry que le quitó el vestido dejándole ver por fin que el sujetador blanco que entreveía anteriormente era de encaje y que solo necesitaba un dedo para quitarlo de en medio y así lo hizo. Los pechos de Hermione quedaron expuestos ante los ojos verdes.

Harry se incorporó sentándose en el sofá para poder besar los senos de la mujer que amaba mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de ella y la otra se perdía por debajo del vestido y se colocaba entre las piernas de ella para empezar a acariciar y Hermione se arqueaba de placer mientras suspiraba y decía el nombre de Harry entre gemidos.

Harry trazó un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su boca pasando por los hombros, las clavículas y el cuello y, justo cuando llegó a los labios sintió las manos de Hermione terminar de despojarlo, con un poco de dificultad, de las últimas prendas que le quedaban dejándolo desnudo; insatisfecho con la situación Harry retiró la mano que tenía entre las piernas de Hermione para poder dejarla a ella en las mismas condiciones.

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry pero sin permitir que sus cuerpos se juntaran pero si que se rozaran y acariciaran, lo que fue una tortura para el pobre Harry que buscó los labios de Hermione para besarla con pasión desenfrenada mientras movía levemente sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto y acariciaba la espalda de ella con sus manos.

Hermione empujó a Harry hasta dejarlo tumbado en el sofá y deslizó sus manos por su pecho acariciándolo en una lenta y placentera tortura; fue bajando, acarició el pecho y besó sus pezones oyendo como él gemía entre satisfecho y desesperado. Sus manos llegaron a la cintura de Harry, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la zona más sensible del cuerpo de Harry detuvo su marcha y con ello la caricia.

Harry no pudo protestar porque los labios de Hermione cerraron los suyos en un beso más profundo y apasionado que todos los anteriores, mientras ponía sus manos tras el cuello de Harry y lo obligaba a volver a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado de nuevo, momento que aprovechó Harry para poder acariciar con sus manos los pechos de ella sin dejar de besarse.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Harry hasta sus hombros; usándolos como soporte de su peso, Hermione se elevó unos centímetros por encima de la cintura de Harry y volvió a descender haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran unidos y sintiendo a Harry en todos los sentidos.

Harry la oyó gemir en medio del beso en el momento en el que unieron sus cuerpos, Hermione siempre gemía cuando hacían eso y a él le encantaba; le gustaba oírla gemir y sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Hermione empezó a moverse lentamente en un movimiento ascendente y descendente mientras seguía besando a Harry en el cuello y él hacía lo mismo con el cuello de ella. Las manos de Hermione seguían en los hombros de Harry y las usaba como soporte para facilitar el movimiento de su cuerpo; las de Harry se movían ansiosas por todo el cuerpo de la chica acariciando cuanta piel encontraban en el camino y entreteniéndose en sus pechos.

En medio de los besos Harry sonrió, esta vez Hermione llevaría la voz cantante en la relación, normalmente él era quien marcaba el ritmo pues era él el que se encontraba arriba, pero otras veces, como esta, Hermione era la que tomaba el control de la situación y marcaba el ritmo a su gusto.

Hermione aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos y tanto ella como Harry perdieron la capacidad de tener pensamientos coherentes y hablar. Se limitaron a besarse, suspirar y gemir de placer en los brazos de la persona amada.

Harry la notó tensarse y agarrarse fuertemente a sus hombros en el momento en que ambos tocaban el cielo juntos de nuevo.

El movimiento de caderas de Hermione fue cesando poco a poco, así como poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron recuperando la normalidad.

- Si. – dijo ella con la voz aun entrecortada por el ejercicio y sonriendo. – Creo que si que estabas en condiciones de cumplir tu amenaza.

Harry solo sonrió antes de volver a besarla y demostrarle cuan capacitado estaba de cumplir su amenaza las veces que fueran necesarias.

FIN

Ahora si, espero que os haya gustado y dejadme algún reviwew para saber vuestra opinión..

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
